


The Artist and His Muse

by goyodelpi



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyodelpi/pseuds/goyodelpi





	The Artist and His Muse

"Tama na muna yan, Greg. Kumain ka na." Katok ni Remee sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Greg. Napakamot na lamang sa ulo si Greg ng mapansin ang oras --- alas onse na pala ng gabi. Hindi man lang niya naalalang kumain o matulog, maski si Remee ay hindi niya nabibigyan ng atensyon dahil sa kantang binubuo ni Greg para sa kanilang banda.

Pinatuloy ni Greg si Remee na may hawak na isang plato ng pagkain. Ngumiti ng pagkatamis-tamis ang dalaga at sinalubong naman ito ni Greg ng halik. Ibinaba ni Remee ang hawak niya at saka niyakap ang parang batang si Greg.

"Hirap na naman akong bumuo ng kanta, mahal." Reklamo ni Greg at umupo ng muli. Naiintindihan ni Remee ang pinagdadaanan ng minamahal at wala siyang ibang gustong gawin kundi ang iparamdam ang suporta at tiwala nito kay Greg.

Hinawakan ni Remee ang magkabilang pisngi ni Greg at sinabi, "Kayang kaya mo yan, mahal. Pero sa ngayon, kumain at magpahinga ka na muna. Miss na kita."

May kirot sa puso ni Greg dahil alam niyang nagkukulang siya nitong mga nakaraang araw sa kasintahang si Remee. Pasalamat na lamang siya dahil maunawain ang minamahal niya at hindi ito napapagod sa kanya.

"Kanina ko pa niluto iyan pero ininit ko ulit para sayo. Sige na, mahal, kain na." Tinabihan ni Remee si Greg na nagsimula ng kumain.

Habang kumakain si Greg, binasa ni Remee ang naisulat na nito. "Mahal, para sa akin ba ito?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Remee. Hindi maitago na masaya ang dalaga dahil muli na naman siyang pinag-alayan ng kanta ng kanyang minamahal.

"Kanino pa nga ba?" Sa loob ng limang taon, walang ibang pinagkukuhanan ng lakas si Greg kundi ang kanyang kasintahang si Remedios. At kailanman, hindi siya magsasawang gumawa nang gumawa ng mga kanta para ialay kay Remee.

"Alam ko namang nag-iisa ako diyan sa puso mo, Greg." Biro ni Remee sa kasintahan.

Ngumiti si Greg, "Mahal, naniniwala kasi ako na lahat ng kantang inaalay ko sayo ay magiging pang habang panahon. Kahit pa mga apo natin, pag narinig ang mga kantang yan, maaalala nila kung paano tayo nagmahalan."

Tila tumalon sa tuwa ang puso ni Remee. Isa ngang manunulat si Greg, masyado itong magagaling sa salita at alam na alam nito ang mga dapat sasabihin para iparamdam ang pagmamahal sa kanya.

Sinubukang kantahin ni Remee ang mga nakasulat,

  
_"Kay hirap unawain,_  
_Bawat damdamin._  
_Pangakong magmahal hanggang libing,_  
_Sa langit may tagpuan din at doon hihintayin,_  
_Itong bato sa buhangin..."_

 

Pinaupo ni Greg si Remee sa kanyang hita at saka naglambing dito, "Mahal, nagustuhan mo ba?"

"Siyempre naman. Lahat naman ng gawa mo ay gustong gusto ko!" Pagsang ayon ni Remee kay Greg.

"Magpakasal na tayo."

"Mahal?" Naiyak sa gulat si Remee. Limang taon na niya itong hinihintay at pinapangarap.

Wala siyang ibang nais kundi ang maiharap sa altar kasama si Greg at manumpa ng kanilang wagas na pag-ibig. Alam ng Diyos na halos gabi-gabi itong pinagdadasal ni Remee at ngayo'y nabigyan na ng kasagutan ang kanyang panalangin.

Ngumisi si Greg at bumaling sa mga mapupulang labi ni Remee, "Magpapakasal na tayo. Bukas, sa gig, doon ako magppropose. Maghanda ka na ha."

"Kung may singsing ka lamang ngayon eh baka um-oo na ako." Pabirong tugon ni Remee at saka sila nagsalo ng isang halik na puno ng pagmamahal at kapusukan.

Sa araw araw na ginawa ng Diyos ay lalong nabibighani si Greg kay Remee, kaya hindi na siya nagdalawang isip pang alokin ito ng kasal. Ang babaeng ito ang nagsisilbing inspirasyon niya sa bawat kantang ginagawa niya at hindi niya alam kung saan siya kukuha ng lakas para magpatuloy kung mawawala si Remee sa kanya.

 

***

 

"Tol, kaya mo pa ba?" Tapik ni Julian sa nakakabatang kapatid. Nakaupo si Greg sa gilid ng stage at may iniinom na beer. Nakatingin ito sa malayo ngunit nangingilid ang mga luha nito na tila ba'y kanina pa tutulo. Damang dama pa rin ni Julian ang pangungulila at lungkot ni Greg.

Tatlong buwan na rin ang lumipas, sa isip isip ni Greg. Tatlong buwan na siyang parang binabangungot at kahit ano pang gawin niya ay hindi siya magising-gising. Tatlong buwan siyang nagpahinga mula sa pagkanta ngunit parang nais na niyang tumigil sa paglikha ng kanta dahil wala na siyang pagkukuhanan ng lakas.

_Wala na si Remee._

Parang pinaglalaruan pa nga siya ng tadhana dahil ang huling isinulat niyang kanta para kay Remee ay pinamagatan niyang 'Bato sa Buhangin', kung saan ito ay tungkol sa walang hanggang pagmamahalan kahit pa matapos ang kamatayan. Hindi naman niya akalaing susubukan sila ng tadhana at sasakabilang buhay ang huling babaeng minahal ni Greg --- si Remee.

Binato ni Greg ang bote ng beer at ito'y nabasag. Hindi umiimik si Julian sa tabi ng kapatid, bagkus, hinayaan niya itong umiyak nang umiyak. Sa loob ng tatlong buwan ay hindi naman nakapagluksa si Greg. Nagpanggap itong malakas at kinakaya ang kalungkutan sa pagkawala ni Remee.

Ngunit, sino ba ang niloloko ni Greg?

Sa pagsapit ng gabi, walang ibang nararamdaman si Greg kundi ang pangungulila sa mga yakap at haplos ni Remee. Walang araw na hindi niya hiniling sa Diyos na sana kinuha na lang rin siya.

Sana silang dalawa na lang ang namatay para hindi niya pinagdadaanan ang mag-isang pagluluksa. Makasarili mang isipin, pero sana nga namatay na lang rin siya.

"K-kuya. Kasalanan ko." Basag ang tinig ni Greg at puno ng pagsisise.

Sa unang pagkakataon, hindi mahanap ni Julian ang tamang salitang dapat marinig ng kapatid niya. Kaya nanatili na lamang itong tahimik.

Pinunasan ni Greg ang mga luhang tumulo at muling nagsalita, "Kung sana'y naging maingat ako, nandito pa si Remee. Nag-aasikaso na sana kami ng kasal."

Ayaw ni Julian na sisihin ni Greg ang sarili. Aksidente ang nangyari, walang sinuman ang nag-akalang magaganap ang hindi magandang bagay na iyon kay Remee. Isang trahedyang mapait na sumubok ng lakas ng pag-iibigan ni Greg at Remee.

Sumakay si Greg sa motor niya at nagsuot ng helmet. Naalarma si Julian kaya't pinigilan niya ito, "Hoy! Greg, saan ka pupunta? Ano ba?"

Ngumiti si Greg bago tumulo ang mapait na luha mula sa mga mata nito, "Pupuntahan si Remee."

 

***

 

_"Kapag ang puso'y natutong magmahal,_  
_Bawat tibok ay may kulay at buhay._  
_Ngunit, kung ang pagsuyo'y lilipas din_  
_Bagay kaya ang bato sa buhangin?"_

Nakaupo si Greg sa isang bato sa harap ng libingan ni Remee. Dala-dala niya ang gitara at tila ba'y kinakantahan ang kasintahan.

"Hayaan mong kantahan kita, mahal." Ngumiti ng parang baliw si Greg at nagpatuloy sa pagkanta.

_"Kay hirap unawain bawat damdamin_  
_Pangakong magmahal, hanggang libing_  
_Sa langit may tagpuan din---"_

Hindi na natapos ni Greg ang kanta at muli na naman itong humikbi at tuluyang bumuhos ng iyak, "Hintayin mo ako, Remee. Hayaan mong tuparin ko ang pangako kong walang hanggang pag-ibig..."

Napatingala si Greg at kumislap ang isang maliit na bituin, "...kahit pa nandito ako sa lupa at ika'y nasa langit."

Umihip ang malamig na hangin at tila ba'y may naramdamang haplos si Greg sa kanyang mga bisig. Pumikit siya at dinama ang malamig na hangin na parang yakap yakap siya.

Mahinang nanalangin si Greg na sana'y hindi na matapos ang pakiramdam na ito. Dahil pagkatapos ng hindi mabilang na gabing puno ng pangungulila, muling naramdaman ni Greg ang kapayapaang si Remee lang ang nakakapagbigay sa kanya.

"Salamat, mahal ko. Salamat sa yakap mo."


End file.
